Haunted
by hiei1317
Summary: This is a story about what happens between when Chiristine faints and when she wakes up (movie)... just look inside for a better summary. PG-13 for violence


A/n: this is a little fic (from the movie) about what happens between when you see Christine faint and when she awakens. I'VE NEVER READ THE BOOK. Please no flames, but please review! Phantom POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I wish… but I don't.

I look upon her beautiful face as she lays there, surrounded by beauty, but none surpassing her own. As she lies there I feel a twinge. I ignore it, but that won't be easy for long.

I look upon her, no longer having to hide. I see _her_, and not one of my replicas. Nothing surpasses the real thing, her real beauty.

And her face! Unmarred, untouched by things impure. This is what sets us apart, this is why she will never be able to love me in full. But my spell, my music, it draws her in, and maybe that can make this work.

Why was I put through this? To be born like this, that is a true curse! But if it had not been for this face I would never be here, never had met Christine. Or maybe I would have. So many questions arrise when I think of what could have been, if it had not been for this face! _If only I had not been condemned to Hell in the manner I was!_

I look back at her face, and her hair, and her beauty, trying to take my mind from these thoughts. I feel the twinge again, this time more persistent, but I, again, ignore it. Instead I simply sit by her side.

Here I feel like a stain on a dress, only taking away from the surrounding beauty. I have always been this way.

Back in that… that… _Hell_, where I was the Devil's Child, I remember the feeling was even worse.

There I was a tumor on a black mind! A disease that lay on an already damnable host. I was surrounded by those who did not deserve to live, and I was treated as there pet. I was some worthless animal that they could kick around and train with a whip. They trained me to be shown in public in the manner that they pleased. They even kept me in a cage.

I was a man locked up like an animal, and what a degrading life it had been. They treated me so terribly. I was to be fed using as little human contact as possible. Sometimes they even used a bowl for my food and water. That was when they were generous, some days I didn't get to eat.

On top of that there was no privacy. Anything I did other people could see.

Then that one day, that one fateful day, it ended.

My "master", the one who showed me to the public, came in. He flashed his whip, making sure I knew it was there, and then approached me. I didn't fear the whip, and by now the pain was minimal if it was there at all, but the scars were easily infected, and I was covered in them from when they first brought me in. Back then I had fought, and I learned the hard way what that led to.

He came up to the bag that covered my face and hissed, "We have some special guests today."

I looked up at him, shooting him a loathing glance, but he couldn't see my face.

I felt him grab the bag and force me to look into his eyes, "They're paying real good money so far. _Don't screw up!_" The last bit was a growl.

I could barely answer him, and when I finally did my voice was cool, hiding the pain and fear, "I won't."

"You won't _what_?" he hissed.

"I won't, master," it was terrible, but if I didn't call him that it was ten whips.

He grinned, "Good boy." He started to walk out, but before he opened the door of the cage he turned back to me, "If you do behave then you'll get double portions tonight, since we'll be able to afford it!" he laughed, and I thought about how much more he seemed to be the Devil's Child there, not me.

He stalked away from the cage, which had been opened by another worker here. The cage only opened from the outside.

I listened as the people approached from the other side of the tent, slowly advancing towards me. Every once in a while there would be chearing and the sound of coins hitting the ground. My "master" would be excited.

Then I saw them, watching them as they entered the quarters of the tent where I was kept.

As my "master" prepared to show them my face I fought the urge to fight back. But when he touched the bag I snapped and threw an arm at him to stop him. There were some gasps from the audience, and I watched as some retreated. I grinned inside the bag, but the pain of three whips in quick sucession brought me back to reality, bringing back my senses. I realized then that I had just acted like the animal they treated me as.

My "master" came up behind me again and grabbed the bag harder showing his authority. He quickly tore the bag from my face. Some of the girls gasped, and some back away even further than before. They mostly cheered though, and through some coins. But there was a single girl who I saw that didn't do anything, she simply gazed sadly at me.

'Is she really concerned for me?' I had thought. My answer was soon to come.

As most of them left she was the only to stay behind, faltering for a few seconds.

She stayed long enough though. She witnessed life as it was for me.

First thing all the other girls had turned to move on my "master" pulled out the whip and hit me again.

"I told you to behave!" the wip hit for the sixth time so far.

I pulled the bag over my face again, "I didn't mean to," my voice was still calm.

"You didn't mean to my ass!" seven… eight… nine time now.

He turned his back to me and I took advantage of it. I killed him.

The girl looked on and started to panic at what I was capable of, but she didn't run away or scream she simply went wide-eyed.

Her kindness never faltered, though. She promptly opened the cage for me, and I stopped.

"Follow me," she demanded. I slipped out of the cage and did as I was told.

She led me outside of the territory I knew, and into larger territory I didn't. I was afraid, but I was even more terrified of what would happen if I stopped.

My muscles tired quickly, since I never had to use them that much before.

She led me to the Opera House and took me around back. There she entered onto some stairs. There were hundreds of them, all leading down from separate hidden areas. I followed her to the bottom and she stopped at the edge of a dead end of water.

I saw there were two boats, and she led me to one.

"Take this boat to the other side of the water, there you'll run into an open gate. Once inside close it. It will be quite obvious when you get there," her voice was rushed.

"Don't leave me," my voice had fear unhidden within.

"I'll be back, I promise," she then turned and went up a separate set of stairs.

I did as she said, and she did as she promised.

Christine stirs, shaking me from my nightmare thoughts.

I look down and realize that I've been running my fingers through her hair.

I leave my hand in her hair as I lean over and brush my lips across her forehead. Then I get up, gently, to leave.

She'll wake up soon, and before she does I need to shake myself of these thoughts.

I start to play my music, and release myself of everything else.

A/n: I changed the scenes from the movie, but only to fit what I wanted to describe really. Hope you liked it!!! Please review! (please no flames!!!)


End file.
